SAO a different story
by DustyGM
Summary: A SAO story but different this time Shino will be there fighting Kirito, living with him and maybe something more...
1. The start to it all

Kazuto Kirigaya just transferd to a new school, it was his first day and he was slightly nervous.  
He didnt know any one in his classes nor any one in school in fact.

In his first period class , which was biology, he was assigned to work with a girl named Asada Shino.

As he walked down a row of lab tables were other students worked Kazuto hered some of them say things from, "whach out man she's a killer to better him than me".

Kazuto sat down next to the girl who people warned him about and turned facing the so called killer and said hi she returned his greating saying hi.  
The girl turned to the boy sitting beside her and said hi in return.

Im Kazuto Kirigaya,and you are?

Im Asada Shino,the girl seemed puzzled by something that much was clear to Kazuto,  
whats up Kazuto asked.

Shino replied,the teacher told you my name already why did you ask again?

when i'm meeting someone i prefer the person i'm meeting tell me who they are answered Kazuto.

With that the two worked on the class project assigned to them finishing before anyone els they were dissmised early.

Lunch had began and students flowed into the cafeteria grabing their food and siting with their friends.

Kazuto had just grabed his tray but had a problem he didn't know anyone nor knew were he planed to sit.

Looking around Kazuto spot's someone he knew, well sort of it was Shino the girl from biology he worked with.

Shino sat in the far back of the cafeteria not many people sat there most sat in the middle or out side,  
not knowing any one but Shino he decided to sit with her but was blocked by a group of three girls from his biology class.

He didn't know them only recognizing becaues all period they continued to stair at him.

Um excuse me i'm trying to get that table over there, he pointed at the table were Shino sat. The girls faces turned from flirty to angry and confused.

What! You would rather sit with a murderer than with us? shouted the group leader.

Kazuto responded, yes now please excuse me, he makes his way over to Shino's table were he stood for a moment before asking,mined if i sit? Shino was tooken by surprise no one had ever asked her that question before all she could give as a reply was,  
no I dont mined but are you sure you want to sit with me you must know what they say about me.

Kazuto just simply answered,yea i've herd and i dont care. Shino never met someone who said they didn't care what others said about her at first she thought that it may be a trick people have done it before,  
but after looking at the boy now siting infront of her chewing some food she realized that this wasn't some trick he was being truthful he realy wanted to sit with her.

A second later a random student yelled,look the new kid wants to get killed!  
Shino just hid her face not wanting anyone to see her,but Kazuto turned around and stood up with a look of anger on his face and said to the crowd of laughing students.

If she is a killer why hasint she killed all of you annoying pricks yet!?, asked Kazuto

The crowd was silent everyones face's were filled with shock especially Shino's.  
A guy was going to stand up and respond but quickly sat down when he saw the death glare Kazuto was giving,and after a bit every one sat down and returned to eating and talking.

Shino looked at the boy who just defended her,the first person to ever defend her since the inncedent all she could say was, thank you for that. Kazuto replied, no one deserves that especially if the person is a girl like you Shino.

Shino blushes,and the two continue to talk all through lunch and second period.  
At last Shino finally found someone who wanted to be her friend,and for the first time in a long time she felt truly happy.

2 Months had passed since that day and Kazuto and Shino were best were always hanging out ether at school or Shino's appartment.

Kazuto had received a invite to the [ Sword Art Online ] beta test but what he didnt know was that his best friend Shino had also received a beta test invite.

After a few days into the beta they discovered that the other had also recived an invite,but that didn't come till one day Kazuto ,or known as Kirito in the game,  
was fighting a monster on floor 2 when out of no were a arrow came flying hitting the mob killing it in one shot.

After a short conversation Kazuto learned that the archer who stole his kill was his best friend Shino or Sinon as known in game.

Kirito was dressed in a black shirt and pants with a long black cloke behind.

Sinon wore a green jacket with a black pattern along the shoulders and back, green shorts and maching legings as well as a yellow green scarf.

Kirito used a one handed black long sword named [ Mid Night Razor ] a uncommon mob drop on floor 5.

Sinon used a much more rare weapon a [ recurve bow ] the only bow untill floor 15.

At the start of the beta certain weapons had a usage meter and the was less than 3%  
used by other playersso since Sinon liked long ranged weapon she took it upon her self to keep the weapon in the game.

By the end of the beta test ,Sinon had made the bow a weapon that would stay in Sword Art Online but as a rare/uncommon weapon and the skill ,[ The Archery Skill ]  
a dificult skill to master.

The day came the last day of beta there was a mixed felling of happiness and sadness between Kirito and Sinon.

They came to [ Town of Beginnings ] for the end of beta ceremony thats were they first met Akihiko kayaba or at least his voice.

Kayaba told the beta testers that the event boss would spawn in ten minutes and that it would be the biggest battle that the testers had ever seen.

Kirito and Sinon readied their weapons waiting as the counter counted down to the last battle of the bata test thats when Kirito looked to his friend and asked.  
See you at launch tomorrow ? Sinon replied, you bet ,meet at the southern field ok.

With a confirming nod they both counter finally made it too zero and the event boss appeared it took every one by surprise, the boss was a giant knight with a golden inprint of [ Castle Aincrad ].

With every beta tester leting out a war cry they charged the giant knight and after a bit a mass storm of fireworks shot out of the knights head when its hp dropped to zero thus ending the beta.

The Next Day

5 minuites untill launch ,that all Kazuto and Shino could think as thet laid and their beds and with each passing minute he just couldint wait untill he returned to the world he love so much.

She couldint wait to return to her favorite place with her favorite person in both the real world and Aincrad.

With less than a minute both straped on the Nerve Gear and said the words that would return them to their favorite place.

LINK START!

* * *

This is the edited version number 2 hope you like it better than the first one


	2. A new friend and a horrible truth

LINK START!  
A flash of blue light and then the momment they were waiting for,finally they were back in their world, they finally returned to their beloved Aincrad.  
Kirito ran as fast as he could trying to get to the southern field to meet up with Sinon,but suddenly a voice stoped him.

Hey you seem to know your way around here, you were in the beta test right? asked a very strange man, yea was all Kirito could say in reply, he didn't know this guy but he did'nt see him as a weird can you give me some tips on the lower floors todays my first day so?  
asked the stranger. Kirito replied with a kinda nervus,I dont know, i was kinda going to meet up with a quickly pleated,  
come one please i'm begging you look my name is klein good to meet ya.

Alright fine i'm Krito.

Southern Field

Kirito and his new friend Klein made their way to the Southern Field, and there was no sign of Sinon so Kirito brought the idea of hunting some boars nearby.  
Screams and yelling came from Klien as a boar rammed into him sending him flying a few feet away from the boar, but far enough to be out of its agro range.

Alright nock it off you cant feel real pain said Kirito lending a hand to Klien who was still on the yea i forgot Klien said in defence as he took Kirito's hanf pulling him self up. If you time it right and activate a sword skill at the right time the system almost guarantee's that your gonig to hit your target Kirito exsplained to Klien.

Easy for you to say klien protested, but the dame thing wont stay still long enough for me to hit it.  
Do you exspect every enemy in the game to stand still and let you kill them? asked Kirito.

Klien responded with a anoyyed tone,well no but its just well its hard.

Here's an easy way to look at it after you begin your attack wait a bit then strike when ready. Kirito exsplains

Klien mummbles to himself,strike when ready.

Kirito throws a rock hitting the boar geting its attention the boar begins to charge at kirito but using his sword he blocks the attack waiting for Klien to ready the sword skill so he could feel the amazing sensation which was to fight in SAO using your body not some mouse and keybord.

Klien rasies his curved sword just slighty above his head and then it begens to glow a bright crimson color.

Kirito see's this then with one kick sends the boar to Klien who by this point has pointed his weapon forword and with one sprint lunges towords the boar slashing it along its side droping its hp to zero and whaching it explode into hundreds of tiny particals.

What do you think Klien ? Its pretty cool to move your body as you fight.

Hells ya.

Look,Kirito points out,theres some more over there.

As Klien moved closer to get it agro out of no were a arrow came flying hiting the boar killing it with one shot,  
Klien in shock of what just happened he turned his gaze to the top of the hill behind Kirito and saw a girl with ice blue hair holding a bow in hand stand up the hill making her way down the hill.

WHAT THE HELL, WHO THE HELL, Klien rambled on.

Kirito couldint help but laugh at the guy babaling in confusion about what just happend then turned to Sinon and waved a hand up as she came closer to them.

Hay Sinon what took you so long i was starting to wonder if you forgot, and ran off to the dungeon.

Don't worry Kirito I didn't forget you, she said with a sarcastic tone, i had to get arrows for my [ recurve bow ] I see you stil have [ Mid Night Razor ] .

Hold up a sce!, Klien shouted, You know her?

Yea this my friend Sinon the friend i told you about earlier.

Nice to meet you Klien.

Klien just stood there not moving, not saying anything he had a blank look on his face Kirtio was about to ask him whats the problem but suddenly Klien shot up and bowed to Sinon extending his hand foword.

Im 22 single and. was all klien could get out before being punched by Kirito and falling down the hill.

Sinon just stands there whaching as the boy she befriended 2 Months ago defends her from some wired guy who was trying to hit on her.  
She felt a sence of safty and sercurity, she felt he would stop at nothing to protect her but she couldint let him know how she felt so she played it off but it was a little more difficult to hide her self blushing.

WHAT THE HELL MAN!?, Klien shouted.

What? Sorry it just happend.

How does that just happen?

If you two laddies are done chit chating we can move on and get some more hunting stated.

1 Hour later

After a hour of non stop hunting the three decided to take a break as the sun began to set over the first day of Aincrad all that could be seen was the orange sky dimly lighting the finale hours of day.

Man i cant belive that were inside a game bro, it feels so alive it make's me glad i was born when i was you stated looking around him.

Its not all that Kirito said.

Cut me some slack its my first dive.

Never used the Nerve Gear before today? asked Sinon.

No, once i saved the cash i ran out and bought everything to play SAO stood in line and scored one of the tenthousand hard copys.

Guess you were pretty lucky then.

Yea i guess, but you and Sinon were a hundred times lucky geting to beta test it guys only a thousand people got the chance.

Guess we were lucky, well anyways you up for some more hunting? asked Sinon.

You know it thing is im realy hungry i gotta log out and eat.

If only the food you ate here would feel you said.

Well thats why i orded a pizza for five thirty.

See ya Klien send me or Kirito a meesage if you need anything.

Will do see ya guys.

As Kirito and Sinon began to walk away they stoped, Klien had said somthing that made them turn around.

You say somthing Klien ?asked Krirto.

The log out botton were did go?

It should be under the main menu, huh Sinon look its gone the log out botton its missing.

A flash of blue light all three of them were back at spawn.  
Looking around all Kirito could see was more and more players being teloported.  
He and Sinon new what happend someone forced a teloport.

Sinon with here sharp eys saw somthing in the sky, hay look up there,Sinon shouted.

A red hexagon was flahing saying warning, then the whole plaza was coverd in a dome of the red hexagons some saying system anouncment some saying warning as the first one did.

After the dome formed a red slime like liqued fell from the sky and began to take shap of a faceless man with a red hood and cloke.

Welcome players to my world!

Kirito wonderd,' whats he mean by that'.

I am Akihiko Kayaba, and as of this moment i'm the soul person who controls this world.

Whats he going on about , is this an event, were the thoughts of some in the crowd.

By now many of you have notice an item missing from the game, the logout botton.  
Let me asure you this is not a bug or glich this is the way Sword Art Online was ment to be.

There is no way for a player to log out of SAO and no one can remove the Nerve Gear from your head in the real world, and if this is atempted a trasmiter inside the Nerve Gear will send a microwave signal into your skull destroying your barain and ending your life.

Kirito stood there in shock of the words that came from the one who he admired the most telling him and all other players this terrible truth.

The only way a player will escape is by beating the boss here on floor 1, defeat the boss on floor one hundred and you clear the game.

Its important you remember the following,

There is no way to revive a palyer in the game when your hp hits zero you will be deleated from the system and the real world.

I'eve left a little somthing in the invintory of each player please have a look.

Kirito slides open his menu and goes to his storage to find a [Mirror] upon activating this iteam the whole plaza flashed with a blue light but at first look nothing happened.

Klien, wait who are you?

I'm me who are you?

Kirito looked in the mirror to see him his real life apperance in the game how could be,he was no long the tall sruffy head avatar he was his fourteen year old self same hair same hight and boby type but if he was himself that ment Klien and Sinon were.

KLIEN!

KIRITO!

Wait weres Sinon Kirito asked franticly

I'm here wait Kirito you..your.

I know same as you but why?

Kirito i think he's going to tell us Sinon said.

Your probably asking why?,why would Akihiko Kayaba creater of Nerve Gear,and Sword Art Online do this?

Ultimately my goal was a symple one, to control a world of my design as you see ive achieved that goal.

Players i wish you the most of luck.

Then Kayaba vanished and all was silent for the first moment then panic and chaos spreeded like a wildfire.

People pushing yelling swering trying to find some way out any way out all of them were afraid and it showed. Kirito knew he had to get out so he grabed Sinon's hand,and Kliens shoulder pulling both into a side ally.

Klien, Sinon and i are heading out to the next village so it well be easy to levl and get good suplies.  
We want you to come with us.

Look me and some friends stood in line a whole night just to by this and i dont feel right leaing them.

Sinon and i understand stay safe Klien.

Klien wispers in Kirito's ear, keep your girlfriend safe you here.

Its not like that Kirito protested but Klien was already gone.

Shino ill get you back to the real world i promise you no matter what ill see you agin. Kirtio told her

Same to you Kazuto.

The pair ran out the nearist gate and headed to the next village,as they run along a stone path two wolfs spawn in front of them a ways draws his blade as Sinon draws her bow. the pair of wolfs begin to charge them ,Sinon jumps into the air takes aim and firs a arrow killing the first wolf instently. Kirito charges his sword skill and lunges forword slashing the wolf along its side leting out a ecoing cry.


	3. Beater

A full month has passed and more than two thousand people have died in the death game.  
Sinon and I are exbeta testers and we havn't foud the boss's lair.  
Finally a bunch of players are geting together to discuss the plan for escaping SAO.

I'm telling you we wont be late,Sinon stated as they aproched the town were the meeting was being held,  
a unhappy Kirito replied,You and your arrows if were late becaues you took an extra hour to make more.  
Sinon could not help but laugh at her friend who was getting worked up about not being on time it reminded her how he was trying to get to class on a test day,Kirito who didn't injoy her laughing let out a grown as they still had a ways to go before entering the town.

Finally ariving to the town Kirito and Sinon made their way to the meeting place. As he thought they were the last to arive but thankfuly the meeting had not started. A few momments later a blue haired man came out and began claping his hand's getting every one to look his way. Kirito looked the man over noticing he was a sword and shild user and he was wering a plate like armor but the bottom was the same color blue as his hair.

The man who stood on the stage began to spoke to the crowd of players, glad everyone could make it my name is Diabel and in this game the job i rolled is knight.

The crowd broke out into laughter at Diabel's statment becaues in SAO there were no jobs or class systems which the crowd reminded him of,' dude theres no job system in this game'.  
Clearly annoyed claped his hands loudly and said, do you guys want to hear this or not.  
The crowd finally stoped laughing and paid attention to what Diabel had to say.

Here's the deal our party found the boss room at the top of the tower today.  
The crowd gasped in aw even Sinon did as Diabel told them the key to progression had finally been found afte a month of being traped in SAO, after two thousand death's.

To defeat the boss we need a raid group, a traditional party wont stand a chance Diabel exsplained.  
Kirito looked around and saw players grouping up forming party's of 7 to 8 people, and fearing that he and Sinon would be kicked out becaues their party was too small he began to look for anyone who hadn't joined a party yet and saw a player siting by their self.

Kirito looking at this player and new it was their best shot of incresing their party.  
Sinon we need to get another person into the party so that we don't get baned from the fight for bring to small of a let out a sigh and simply responded, ok find us someone.

Geting up Kirito made his way to the player who wore a brown hooded cloke covering them head to toe. You got left out? he its just everyones already friends even you have someone with you,now pointing to true i guess but you hered what he said we can't beat the boss on our own ,so what about it want to join with me and my friend?

The player who Kirito just learnt was a girl looked around a bit before agreeing ro join the party.  
Asuna was her name. she was three levels below him two bleow followed Kirito back to where Sinon was siting and introduced herself. Hi I'm Asuna and you are? Sinon she replied,  
nice to meet you.

Good everyone is grouped up now the boss it self...WAIT JUST A SECOND! A voice shouted cuting Diabel off. Everyones gaze moved up to the spicked hair man jumping down the stairs and onto the stage.  
My names Kibaou got that, now before we take on the boss i need to get somthing off my chest. We all know of the two thousand plus people who have died right well some of you need to apologize to them right now!, Kibaou demanded.

Kibaou i think i know who your talking to, you mean thoes who are exbeta testers.

Of couce i mean them, when stupid fucking game started the beta guys just left everyone else behind, geting stronger while we were dying!

We should make them apologize to us,give up the money and items they got i mean how do they exspect our trust when they dont trust us.

Kirito began to think of what bad could happen in the next few hours, if they found out that he and Sinon were beta testers somthing bad was going to happen he promised to protect her. and he wasn't about to break that looked over and new what he was thinking when he moved for his sword just in case, but a voice spoke up ending the stair down between people.

Mined if i say somthing a very large brown skin man asked geting up and facing Kibaou.  
Kiabou right, i want to see if im on the same page, you say the beta testers should pay for the newbies deaths becaues they didn't help them right? Kiabou responded,  
yea thats about large man pulled a small brown book from his invintory and asked, you got this book right? Yea so. he responded. Its a book of tips and info for all players to reed and do you know who was handing them out the ex beta testers.

With that Kiabou had nothing to say and took a seat,and a huge sigh of relief came out of Kirito and Sinon both as that whole mess was stoped. Diabel spoke up, thank you um who are you? Agil he said taking his seat. Well with that out of the way we can begin talking about the boss Diabel said pulling out the same book that Agil did. All the info about the boss is here in the book you just hered about.

The boss is named Illfang the Kobold Lord he has four health bars and when the last one turns red he swiches from his battle axe and bukler to a curved sword called an talwar and his attack pattern will change at also will be surounded by his minons.

Thats it for the meeting, we will meet here in the morning and head for the dungeons Diabel said and the crowd began clapping as others left the area.

Asuna had walked of and Kirito and Sinon walked to the inn and got one room with two beds. Sinon was slightly disipointed by this but didn't show it becaues Kirito was standing next to im going out for a while Kirito I need to get a shower any ways Sinon replied. Kirito was trying not to picture his best friend in the shower so quikly he asked, do you want anything while im out. Well a muffen she replied, for weeks she wanted a blue berry muffen. Ill see what i can do see ya and with that he left.

It was about night fall when Kirito left the inn he had two task,one get Sinon her muffen and the second was he wanted to check on Asuna and see if she had any col for the inn. After buying a blue berry muffen from a shop in town he made his way back when he spoted a brown cloke siting on a bench eating a brown bun. Know it was Asuna he made his way over to her.

Mined if I sit? Kirito asked the cloked girl.  
She shook her head and he sat next to her pulling out a brown bun of his own.  
Thoes are pretty good Kirito said trying to make conversation.  
You think there good ?Asuna asked in i have one almost every day but i have a trick to make it tast better. He said pulling out a small trick? She it with some of said puting some on his own bun.

She taped on the top and a shpere was now in her hand. She put it on the bun, it was cream.  
Her eyes widened as she took a bite then scarfed it down withen a few seconds. Thanks she said.  
No problem he said as he finished his own cream covered you want to know were i got it he thanks i didn't come to this town for the why are you here then?  
So i dont loes sight of who i am even if a monster kills me i wont loes to this world ill stay how i was till the very end. I dont want a party member dying on me so try not to die.

This mad her giggle a little before returning to herself, thats when Kirito asked her.  
Hay do you have any col for a inn? She shook her head and looked down a the ground.  
Well if you want you can stay with me and Sinon asked, realy you dont mined if i stay with you and your girlfriend? She isint my girlfriend frist of all, Kirito said,  
and second no i dont mined. With that the two returned to the inn.

As they entered the room Kirito sat the blue berry muffen on the table next to Sinon's bed and called for her. Sinon came out of the bathroom in her sleep ware and smiled at the sight of him but more so at he sight of the muffen siting on the ran to Kirito giving him a hug for the muffen.

Thank you, thank you She said in a childish way.  
Kirito smiled she was normaly calm and colected but now she was acting like a kid in a candy store.  
It was a side of her she only showed when it was just them two but what Sinon didn't relize was there were more people be side in the room besides her. Asuna giggled a little at the sight of Sinon acting like a also when Sinon relized there was another person in the room and looking over Kirto she saw Asuna standing there.

She quickly returned to her old self but she was blushing now and to cover it up she punched Kirito in the took you so long with my muffen? Well i invited Asuna to sleep with us since she had no money for a room of her thats alright she will sleep in your bed then Sinon said with a grin.  
Ok ill take the replied with a sarcastic tone, Kirito dear there is no couch. Asuna busted out laughing at Kirito's punishment and with a sigh he said. Fine i guess ill be on the floor,but not untill i get a shower.  
Wait you can shower in this game? Asuna Sinon replied. Looking at Kirito Asuna said,  
No im geting a shower first, ive been here a month and hadn't tooken a single bath i go first!

He looked at Sinon for help and she returned a look saying you might want to let her go first if you value your a big sigh he ran passed him and strait to the shower and a tired Kirito fell back on the floor and waited for Asuna to layed next to him and said.  
This is what you get for leting me ack like a put his hands behind his head and closed his eys and replied in a mocking tone. It was to adorable to stop. Punching him in the chest she replied.  
Your a real dummy sometimes. By the time Asuna finished her shower Kirito had fallen a sleep with Sinon cuddling next to him a sleep. Asuna laughed a little when she saw the two and quitly made her way to bed.

The following morning Sinon woke up to somthing she opened her eys she discovered that she fell a sleep with Kazuto. She was about to get up and run to the bathroom to get away but she looked at his sleeping face and smiled. When he slept his face was much more innocent not battle ready and focused. She injoyed the sight of him sleeping and she injoyed how surprisingly warm and soft he thought a few more moments and she will wake him up,but she turned to see Asuna giggling on the bed and rows up trying to find a way to play it off but there was none.  
The face Sinon made was too much for Asuna to take, she began laughing and couldin't woke up to the sound of laughing but the sight of Shino sitting next to smiled and said,good turned and looked down at Kirito trying not to blush and trying to find somthing to say but no words could come continued to laugh to the point where it started to hurt.

Could some one tell me whats so funny?Krito asked. Well..um i..its spoke up, Sinon fell a sleep with you last tried to say more but was over come by finally got up and need to get ready for the boss so stop laughthing Asuna and Kirito you need to get still a little confused got up and put on his gear,Sinon did the same and the three left the inn and met with the raiding party,and set off to the tower.

After about three hours the party made it to the boss room door where Diabel stoped and said. Ok lets win everyone!  
Pushing the door open the players made there way into the room as it filled with a bright ranbow color.  
Illfang and his minons soon came into veiw and the battle were in the front bloking his attacks while a attack squad him from the and the others were in charge of dealing with the boss's minons.  
Kirito used a sword skill and knocked the weapons up and out the way swiching out so Asuna could finish them off.  
Sinon used her bow and took shots at thoes that got to close to Kirito and Asuna as well as taking pot shots at he boss.  
Half an hour into the fight and things were going boss was in the yellow on his last health bar and the minons had finally stoped spawning so now everyone could focus on the health bar fell to the red and as planed he threw away his axe and bukler and swiched to his talwar exsept he didn't he pulled out an nodachi,Kirito saw this and yelled over to Diabel took the charge to the it was in vain, the boss began jumping along the walls and slashed at Diabel sending him flying back behind the crowd.

Kirito quickly ran to him and pulled out a health potion and tried giving it to Diabel who refused.  
What the hell were you doing,the last attack bonus isn't worth killing you said.  
You know to you were a beta you must lead them now defeat the boss for everyone said as he exsploded into hundereds of polygons.  
When this game of death began all i cared about was Sinon and myself,i didn't think of the other players in the game like Asuna or Diabel,Kirito thought as he saw Diabel die.

Kirito grabed his sword and rushed ahead of Asuna and the others and slashed the boss throwing it back across the room.  
Asuna came up beside him along with Sinon and with the exchange of nods they charged off to the firing from a distance slowly knocked its hp down while Kirito and Asuna were attacking head slashed up to knock the boss's sword out of the way so Asuna could hit him, but the boss attack had change and insteed of slashing down it slashed up into Kirito and Asuna sending both flying all the way to where Sinon was shooting from. She ran to them but had began to crash its weapon into the down players when a green flash hit the boss's sword sending it back. It was Agil the man from the meating,  
he had saved them.

We can hold the bastard off till your health is got it Kirito and a group of other players rushed the boss but were soon sent flying in different parts of the room. Kirito rushed and using a sword skill slashed up the side of the boss sending him into the air and exsploding into hunderds of polygons.

In large white letters Congratulations floated over the room and players were chearing ,they won the fist boss battle. Kirito looked at a window that said, You've recived the last attack bonus,.  
Sinon came over to him and gave him a hug saying, you reckless dummy, you nearly got your self killed!  
Kirito smiled and said, its ok im not dead was some fine sword work Agil said as he helped them up,  
todays victory is all thanks to crowd started chearing for him, he got them the victory they needed.

STOP CHEARING! a voice shouted from the crowd moved out of the way as Kiabou and others made their to the front of the ..why did you let Diabel die! Kiabou shouted. Let him die? Kirito asked.  
You knew what the boss was going to do didn't you. I know he is a beta tester thats why he knew about the boss,he knew and didn't tell us, and i bet he isin't the only beta tester here come on show your selfs a player shouted. Asuna and Agil tried to calm down the other players,Sinon stood next to Kirito bow drawn and ready to shoot anyone who comes close to them. Kirito looked around and knew this would end bad if he didn't do took a deep breath and stood and began to laugh like a mad man.

So you guys think i was a beta tester?Its not cool to put me in the same class as thoes noobs.  
What dud you say!? Kiabou know what i said, most of the thosand people who got in SAO's beta were so new they didn't know how to level up,hell even you guys are better than them.  
But im nothing like thoes guys thats a fact, yea i knew about the boss caues ive faced mods with ten times the sword skill. I also know a lot of other things to more than any info broker more than the gide book.

If thats true than your worst than a beta tester your a god dame cheater! He is a beta tester and a cheater he is a BEATER! players that sounds good,ok you can call me a beater just dont confuse me with thoes beta testers told the crowd as he equiped the black coat he got from the last attack bonus.

Sinon knew what he was doing, she decided to not let her friend fight this battle told everyone,  
look at this bow its the only one for fifteen floors and i know that caues im the same as him what he can do i can we were the best players in looked to his friend with a look saying thank you. They turned to the door leading to second floor and started walking when they were stoped by Asuna. What are you to doing? Asuna asked.  
Asuna your s strong player and you can go far and become powerful here alone, but if your ever asked to join a guild and you trust them do it becaues there are limits to what you can do you to are alone?

Kirito and Sinon walked off to the second floor after kicking Asuna out of their party,when they made it Sinon said to Kirito,  
Why would you try that without me, you laughed and said well what now my fellow replied i could go for another muffen.


	4. You wont die

Five months into the death game a quarter of the game was complete. The assault team was currently on floor 27, and making good progress to floor 28.

Kirito and Sinon were still regarded as beaters in the game, Kirito being level 40,and Sinon level 38.

The two were walking along a dirt path in a Forrest on floor 11 when they heard a girl scream and instinctively Kirito ran a head sword drawn heading to the origin of the scream Sinon not far behind.

Kirito dashed through a bush and discovered a small group of players in a defensive formation, in front of them three large gargoyle like monsters wielding large two handed morning stars. Kirito ran towards the gargoyle in front using a sword skill sending the morning star flying into the air as a arrow landed in the mobs head. Turning the small group saw Sinon standing on a log, she had just used a archery skill [ Explosive shot ] which as the name implied, upon impact the arrow would explode doing 200 points of damage and destroying 50% of the enemy's armor. Kirito then dashed into the gargoyle using the sword skill [ Fury dash ] killing it with one hit. Repeating this combo on the other two gargoyles they achieved victory, Kirito high fived Sinon then they turned to the group of players and one walked up to the two.

''Thanks for the save guys we were done for sure.''

''No problem, let me guess, your the leader of this group. Kirito asked looking at the other four players.''

''Yea were all in the same guild, The moon light black cats, I'm the guild leader oh and I'm Keita.''

''Nice to meet you I'm Kirito and this is Sinon.''

''I would introduce the others here but its to dangerous lets head back to town then ill introduce everyone.''

Kirito and Sinon both nodded and began to walk a head of the small guild in case of mobs. Walking along Kirito whispered over to Sinon. What do you think of them. Sinon looked back at the guild and then back to Kirito. They need work if there going to survive and they need more members their guild is to small. Kirito simply nodded and they walked the rest of the way to town in silence.

The group of seven made it to a town where they sat at down in the inn and the Black cats bought their saviors some drinks and gathered around the table they sat at. Here's to the two who saved our lives to Kirito and Sinon, cheers! A member of the guild shouted. Kirito and Sinon both were kinda shocked, they had saved other people but they never showed this much gratitude because the new who they were the beaters. But this time it seemed different the Black cats didn't seem to know who they were or if they did they didn't care, which would be a first.

''Thanks Kirito and Sinon said at the same time.''

''Yea you guys really saved us back there Keita said.''

''It was nothing Sinon replied.''

''Hay Kirito I hope I'm not out of line by asking this but what is your and Sinon level? asked Keita''

Kirito glanced over to Sinon and she returned a look saying I know what your going to say so do it. ''Well I'm level 22 and Sinon is level 20.''

''Wow you guys are still our level and solo players.''

''Yea I guess Kirito replied.''

''Oh my bad I didn't introduced every one yet, this is Tetsuo our mace user.''

''That's Ducker and that's Sasamaru. Keita pointed out.''

''And last is Sachi I was thinking of switching her to the sword and shield but she thinks she couldn't handle it.''

''You can't expect me to go on the front lines, I would be terrified. replied Sachi.''

''Ducker replied, just hide behind your shield, as long as I known you you've been a scaredy cat.''

Sachi pouted at Duckers statement and everyone else laughed.

''See we can joke around like this because in real life were all apart of the computer club at our high school.''

''Tetsuo asked, so what's its like to fight solo?''

''Efficient isn't a word to describe it Sinon told him.''

''Well if that's the case Keita said, why not join us?''

''We don't know Kirito and Sinon both said, we just met and'' ...

''Tetsuo is the only one who can fight out in front and I already told you about Sachi, you know if you guys join us Kirito could show Sachi a thing or to and Sachi wouldn't be the only girl in the guild. So what do you say?'' ''Keita asked.''

Kirito looked at Sachi who had a look saying please, please join us, then he looked at Sinon then back to Keita and said. ''Let us talk about it for a sec. Keita nodded, and Kirito and Sinon walked out side.''

''Why would you say that were beaters Kirito ,they come no were close to our level and skill Sinon asked with a angry look on her face.''

''I just thought that we could join up with them and help them get stronger, I mean the don't know that were beaters and if they did I know they wouldn't want anything to do wit us and then who will help them get strong enough to survive on their own.''

''Someone who isn't us, besides were on the assault team what will happen if people come to look for us?''

''We are beaters right? Most people could care less if two beaters disappear from the front lines for a few weeks, and say we don't help them and they go out and get them self's killed because the didn't know better. Could you live knowing you could of saved the lives of innocent people but instead looked the other way.''

Sinon was surprised to hear him say this, she knew he was protective but this was something entirely different. This was him wanting to save people he didn't know and owed no debt to he simply wanted to protect them because they were stuck in this death game with him. She looked down ashamed that she wanted to abandon these people, she had felt this abandonment all her life until she meet Kazuto, she was hitting herself inside for wanting to do what people did to her for so long. In a way Kazuto saved her and now he wanted to save others hoe could she not help him.

''Ok, she said softly, we will help them become stronger.''

Kirito nodded and the two walked into the inn and over to the Black cats table. Sachi was the first to stand and look as they came up to the table soon the others followed. ''Keita asked, so?'' Kirito smiled and said. ''Yes.'' Sachi and Keita smiled brightly and everyone surrounded them cheering and welcoming the two to the guild.

_**1 WEEK LATER**_

The small guild was fighting some mobs on floor 25, Kirito and Sinon had moved into the guild and everything seemed to be going well. Most of the Black cats were up by 3 levels Sachi was only 2 levels up and had only just started trying out her sword and shield it would take time to get the handle of but Keita believed in her so did Kirito. Sinon got used to having another girl around to talk to, there were only certain things you could tell a guy friend and much more things to talk about to a friend who wasn't obsessed with combat like Sachi.

The guild was fighting a large mantis with bladed claws, Sachi and was sent up front with her sword and shield. Sachi was terrified and Kirito and Sinon knew it, she tried to hit it but with one slash to her shield she began to back up Kirito quickly ran up and cut one of its claws off and blocked the next one yelling for Tetsuo to switch in and hit it from the side. Tetsuo did as Kirito instructed hitting the mantis dropping its hp to zero. After celebrating his victory and level up the guild returned to the town and went about their independent task.

Sinon and Sachi went up stairs to Sinon's room at the inn and talked as they normally did. Ducker and Tetsuo went and played a game of dice at a npc table, Keita and Sasamaru were sparing in the dueling area of town. Kirito went out and walked around town were he saw something that caught his eye. A weapon shop in the far back corner of the market. Kirito walked inside and spotted a familiar sight, Klien the guy who he helped on floor 1 on the first day. Kirito tried not to draw his attention but the shop keeper ruined that idea by asking him what he could do for him today. Klien turned and saw Kirito and walked over to him.

''Been a while hasn't.. wait what's up with that icon did you join a guild?''

''Something like that, what brings you down here?''

''Oh me and my guild were turning in some quest we've finished.''

''Oh well Ill be seeing you Klein.''

Kirito walks out of the shop and returns to the inn where he doesn't see any of his guild members so he decides to go out again but is stopped by two familiar voices. Turning around he sees Sinon and Sachi standing on the stairs looking at him like he killed someone or at least Sinon was Sachi was standing there not saying much.

''What's up guys?''

''Where are you going this late? Sinon asked.''

''Just going for a walk and its not even that late its 8:00.''

''Kirito you should stay here Sachi said turning her head''

Realizing they had teamed up on him he had no choice to do w€hat they wanted and stay, he headed up to his room were he was managing his inventory when he here'd a knock on his door. Quickly moving his inventory he said, come in. It was Sinon she had come up to chat.

''So what you up to?''

''Not much just managing some items and skills what about you?''

''Just came to see if you hadn't snuck out.''

''Oh why would I do.''

''Because you did it two nights ago, you went to the field didn't you?''

''Maybe and why were you spying on me?''

Sachi asked me to.

''Why?''

''She worry's about you Kazuto so do I, she thinks your going out at night and that you might get hurt doing so.''

''You two have nothing to worry about ill be fine.''

She walks over and gives him a hug and says, ''I do worry cause your reckless.'' This made him blush before she stood up and walked out of his room. He laid back thinking but soon fell asleep. The next day the guild took it essay but someone was missing, Sachi was no were too ne found so Kirito went out in search of the blue haired girl.

It was raining and Sachi was no where in sight, so Kirito used detective vision to follow her. He found her siting under a drain covered in a hood soaked wet. Sachi he cried out, she turned her head and replied, Kirito?

''What are you doing here, no one could find you?''

''Kirito we...we should run away.''

''Run away from what?''

''From the monsters, this town, the Black cats, from Sword art online.''

''Do..do you mean suicide?''

''No If I had the guts to die I wouldn't be in town where its safe.''

''Kirito let out a sigh of relief and listen as she went on.''

''But really why do we have to die over some stupid game, what's the point?''

''There is no point , I guess.''

''I'm so afraid of dying in here, I haven't been able to sleep lately.''

''Its that bad for you. HE thought of something to say and the only thing to come out was.''

''Your not going to die.''

''What?''

''Your not going to die the Black cats are strong as a guild and with me ,Sinon, Tetsuo up front there's no need to be there with us.''

''You really think I wont die?''

''Yea well beat this game and go home someday.''

''A tear ran down her smiling face, this caused Kirito to smile then saying, we should get back.''

That night Sachi came to his room and she wanted to sleep with him because she felt safe with him in the very dangerous world. Every night since he told her she wasn't going to die she would come to his room and want the same thing every time to be with the one person who she believed could save her.

After another week Keita had some good news to tell everyone in the guild. After the past hunting trips they had saved enough money to buy a house on floor 13 with extra to upgrade some of their equipment Kirito, Sinon and Sachi all refused the other of changing their stuff. Afterword's Kirito returned to his room for what would be his last stay in the inn when a familiar knock came from his door. Believing it was Sachi he told the person to come in but to his surprise it was Sinon.

She walked over and flopped on the bed and let out a big sigh.

''What's wrong Shino?''

''The guild she said bluntly.''

''What's wrong with the guild?''

''Its getting more difficult to hide our levels and stats from everyone, and its even more difficult to sneak off to join the boss battles.''

''He flopped down beside his best friend and asked, then what do we do?''

''Well we have to options, revile our self's and see if they want us or not or simply leave the guild with out explanation.''

''I don't like the second option but then the first is a 50-50 but if we stay then we miss out on the front lines He explained.''

''And if we go we return to being beaters she responded.''

Kirito sat up and said , ;;we will tell them and if they want us we will stay and if they don't we go.''

Sinon sat up and nodded before leaving for her room down the hall.

Keita and Sinon were off to buy the house Sasamaru couldn't hide his excitement and Ducker called him an old man for being so worked up about buying a house. This made everyone laugh, even Kirito but his laughter was stopped by what Ducker suggested. Ducker and the others wanted to go earn extra cash by going to a dungeon on a higher floor which Kirito was not for the idea, telling them that it would be safer to go to their normal hunting spots. But up there we can earn more and faster besides with our levels who needs to worry Duckers responded.

The inter place gave Kirito a bad vibe. Every hallway looking the same and the traps even more irregular. Upon walking down a hallway Ducker spotted a marking on the wall and pressed it opening a secret door that lead to a small room with a chest in the middle. Before Kirito could warn them of the danger of the trap that sat in front of them Ducker had already open it activating the trap, closing the door behind them and spawning [ Dark miner Dwarves ] and [ Stone golems ]. Kirito yelled for everyone to use their teleport crystals but to no avail, the room was an anti crystal zone. Before he knew it Ducker was down on the ground being attacked by a group of miners smashing their pickaxe's into his back until his hp dropped to zero and he exploded into hundreds of polygons. Moments later Sasamaru meet a similar fate by the hands of a stone golem. Tetsuo took down a few enemy's but numbers over whelmed him and he to was killed.

Kirito slashed through a group of enemy's and saw Sachi backed into a corner with little hp left and more enemy's spawning near her. Kirito quickly ran to Sachi with one arm exstended screaming her name.

''SACHI!''

''KIRITO!''

kirito tried to grab her extended hand but as he got there a stone golem slashed her back dropping her hp to zero. Time seemed to slow down in that moment when she mumbled her last words before exploding into hundreds of polygons only a few inches from grasp.

_**5 HOURS LATER**_

Keita and Sinon had just returned from buying the house and a surprise for every one when Keita received a message from Kirito telling him to meet him at the southern bridge below town. Keita and Sinon didn't think anything of it so the headed to where Kirito told them to meet them. Upon arriving Sinon knew something was wrong by the pale look on his face.

''So what's Kirito Keita asked.''

For a second he didn't say any thing but soon he did.

''Keita its about the others.''

''What about them.''

''They decided to go to a dungeon on floor 29 to earn more money for the new house, and we discovered something.''

''What?''

''Ducker found a secret door with a chest inside but when he opened it activated a trap locking us all in the room full of mobs and..and'', he could barley say as the tears began to roll down his face, ''none of them made it out alive.''

Keita fell to his knees with tears he asked, ''how did you survive?''

''Because in truth I'm level 50, those mobs in the trap couldn't do enough damage to kill me as quickly as the others. he responded.''

Sinon couldn't say anything she just stood there with tears in her eyes.

Keita stood up and pointed at Kirito with anger in his voice he shouted, ''Your a BEATER you had no right to be with us!''

Kirito just stood there taking in all the hate Keita had.

''You should of DIED not my friends you basterd !''

With that Keita walked to the edge of the bridge and jumped, Kirito ran after him but he wasn't fast enough Keita jumped taking his own life.

Kirito fell to the ground crying, Sinon walked over to him and crouched down and held him crying with him. The two stayed like this for a time then Kirito began to say.

''Its my fault if I told them if I thought harder they would still be alive if I ...Sinon interrupted him.''

''Kazuto you could not have done any more than you did, sometimes you can't save every one.''

Kazuto didn't say anything in return he just sat there crying into Sinons shoulder and she into his.

_**5 MONTHS LATER**_

It was Christmas eve Kirito had massage his friend Sinon telling her he would be back in a few hours. Siting on a bench in town was an info broker called Ago the rat, Kirito knew the dealer from beta and knew she was in it for money.

''Do you have any info or what.''

''Nothing worth charging you for Kii-bou.''

''You give info brokers a bad name.''

''Hey its a first time event how do I know if its going to happen, but they say tonight the event boss is going to show up under a fir tree some where.''

''Thanks Argo take care.''

''Wait you going solo on this one?''

Kirito was already walking off hand up to the rat.

He returned to the inn he was staying at on floor 40 getting ready for the toughest battle he has fought all game. Kirito heard a rumor that if you defeat **Nicholas The Renegade **he would drop an item that could revive a dead player, the **Divine Stone of Returning Soul** . Kirito thought back to that day where all the members of the Black cats were killed by him. If I only told them who I was they might still be alive today he told him self. He had to revive Sachi so he could find out what she tried to tell him and if it turns out she was cursing him he would except it, but he had to do it alone no Sinon no anyone.

He was running though the field dungeon the **Forest of Wandering** on floor 35. The fir tree was through the warp gate two hundred feet a head of him but he stopped when he had the felling that something or someone was coming through the warp gate to the left. Kirito was about to draw his sword but then saw who it was, it was Klien and the Fuurinkazan guild.

''What's up? Klien asked.''

''You followed me?''

''Yea of course, your after the revival item right?''

''Yea.''

''Why are you risking your life for some rumor that could turn out to be bogus?''

''Cause I have to.''

''Man its suicide and I can't let you die like that Kirito, come on join up with us who ever lands the last hit gets the item, hay that's fair.''

''Then their would be no point I have to do this alone.''

''What would happen to Sinon if you died, think of her. Klien shouted.''

''I don't plain on dying.''

Before Klien could respond the warp gate behind them activated as a large group of players from the** Holy Dragon Alliance ** , the second largest guild in the game and very greedy with rare items. It was obvious that they followed Klien in search of the revival item.

''Looks like you were followed as well. Kirito stated as he drew his sword.''

''Screw these guys, get out of here Kirito!''

''No way!''

''Go well hold them here.''

Kirito turned and ran for the tree at full sprint. He found himself at the trees base when **Nicholas The Renegade **dropped from the sky, letting out a scream he ran towards the boss sword ready.

Minutes latter Kirito returned to Klien and the others item in hand but a face which said disappointment.

''Kirito, did you get it? Klien asked.''

''Yea I got it( tosses it to klein ) that's it the revival item.''

''Lets see hmm, what it only works after ten seconds of death.''

''If someone dies in front of you one day use it ok.''

Kirito goes to walk away but feels Klien tugging on his coat.

''Stay alive you here I don't care what you do just stay alive till the end.''

Kirito walks of in silence returning to his home on floor 50. He doesn't see Sinon any where so he heads to his room where he begins crying until a gift box is floating in front of him he noticed it was from Sachi and opens it.

''Hello Kirito.''

He was in disbelief as he listened to the girl who was no longer living.

''How to explain this, lets see I never wanted to leave the town of begging's and I knew if I lived like that I wouldn't live much longer and that's no ones fault only my own.''

Sachi continued on and as she did Kirito continued to cry.

''You told me I wasn't going to die but what if I did I know you would go on blaming your self.''

''I want you to keep living, keep living for me see the end of this world, that's my wish.''

''I still have sometime left so I guess ill sing you a song.''

As she sung Kirito cried even harder then he heard her say something that instantly made him stop.

''Thank you goodbye.''

Kirito cried more until a knock on his door caught his attention, it was Sinon telling him to come down stairs. He whipped his eyes and picked up Sinon's gift and headed down stairs.

Sinon was in her casual ware sitting next to the fire place with something poorly hidden behind her back. He sat down in front her and puled out his gift.

''Here Sinon merry Christmas.''

He handed her a Silverlight bow plus 10 it was a rare item from a quest.

She smiled brightly and hugged him tightly.

''I love it thank you Kazuto.''

''Your welcome Shino.''

''Here you go Kazuto your gift.''

She pulled out a new black coat outlined in yellow and plus 10. Kazuto smiled and pulled her close and hugged her.

''Thank you Shino thank you so much for every thing.''

She didn't know what he mint but she said in response.

''Your welcome Kazuto.''

* * *

**Thanks so much for the helpful review's and thanks to my beta reader Posiden666 check him out **

**Also chapters will only go up on Saturdays because of school. **


	5. Velintines day dance part 1

_**February 10th 2023.**_

It was four day's till Valentine's day. Kirito and Sinon had been asked to come to floor 61, the town of Selmburg. They had been asked to come by their new friend Asuna who they helped out a few weeks ago with a murder investigation that turned out to be a big mess involving betrayal and lies, sound like a soup opera. Kirito was skeptical about coming here, he knew Asuna was pulling something but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Sinon on the other hand didn't mind coming she and Asuna had become close friends, and Asuna was even helping her with her cooking skill. What she wondered was why she invited her and Kirito both, normally it was just the two girls or if it dealt with front lines or strange happenings it would be her and Kirito. She looked over to Kirito who was obviously thinking the same thing she was.

"So why do you think she asked us to come here"? Sinon asked while checking the time.

"I don't know but she needs to hurry up, there are things I would like to get done today". Kirito replied while taking a bite out of a role he bought.

"What do you need to get done"? She asked as she stole his role.

"I had planned to get my new sword upgraded and sell some items to Agil" Taking some of his role back.

Before she could continue the teleport gate activated, and Asuna came through carrying a lot of bags, she had been shopping. Asuna saw the two sitting on a bench and walked over dropping the bags at Kirito's feet while giving Sinon a hug. Knowing what Asuna mint by putting the bags by his feet Kirito bent over and picked up the nine shopping bags.

"You guys came" Asuna said as she let go of Sinon.

"You did say it was of great importants that we come" Kirito replied.

"So Asuna what's so important that is could not wait" Sinon said trying to regain her breath.

"Well you guys know how Valentine's day is in four days"? Asuna asked.

"Yea so what?" Kirito asked.

"Well the Knight's of the blood oath are having a ball and I can bring two people so I was wondering" Asuna begain to trail off.

Kirito quickly realized what she mint he then dropped the bags and crossed his arm's he responded with a simple two letter.

"No" Kirito stated.

"Come on it will be fun" Asuna begged.

Sinon stood there quietly thinking of the pros and cons of attending the ball. Pros were that it could be fun and she could even get the chance to dance with Kirito. The cons were it was a ball so she would have to ware a dress and she would be seen in it publicly. She continued to think it over before she felt a tap on her shoulder which brought her out of thought.

"Sinon please say you'll come please" Asuna continued to beg.

"Yea I'll come" Sinon said.

"W..What your going?" Kirito asked.

"Yea it might be fun. plus it gives me a chance to do something besides fighting" Sinon explained.

"So Kirito are you still not going?" Asuna asked with a teasing grin across her face.

"W..well I um" was all Kirito could babble before Sinon and Asuna both started laughing.

"Its just that I can't dance." Kirito explained turning away from the girls.

"You can't dance?" Sinon asked.

"Yes I can't dance I never learnt how" Kirito said looking embarrassed.

"Its ok if you don't know how to dance, Sinon will teach you" Asuna suggested.

"Wait why me" Sinon asked

"Because you are his closest friend who can dance" Asuna said with a smirk.

"Its ok if you don't want to" Kirito said now with him facing the girls.

"No I don't mined I was just wondering why was the only one who could do it." Sinon stated.

"Oh and another thing its dates only so you'll need to come as dates or bring other people" Asuna said as she picked up her bags.

"Wait DATES!" Kirito and Sinon both shouted.

"See you in four days" Asuna said walking away from the stunned players.

_**Floor 50**_

Kirito and Sinon returned home after dealing with Asuna and getting invited to a ball, Sinon has four days to get Kirito in dancing order. Not an easy task Sinon would soon learn. He was so clumsy when he danced or tried to dance tripping and falling contently, many times causing her to fall with him. After the 78th time they fell she had enough.

"How are you so clumsy, you aren't like this in battle." Sinon asked laying back on the floor she just fell on.

"I don't know, in combat I just do what I think is natural, move freely."Kirito responded.

"This might sound crazy but draw your sword and lets repeat the dance one more time" Sinon suggested.

Kirito thought the idea was far fetch but he couldn't do any worse. Drawing his sword he then takes Sinon hand and begins to do the dance number with her perfectly. Sinon looked shocked, as long there was a sword in his hand he seemed to relax and dance like he had been doing it all his life. Kirito was even shocked but didn't focus on the thought for long so he could keep his concentration.

"How is this possible?" Sinon asked as she was spun around.

"I don't know." Kirito said releasing Sinon.

"Well you can dance but only if you have your weapon out." Sinon stated.

"Yea but I can't dance with a sword in hand at a ball" Kirito responded putting away his weapon.

"Hmm what can we do to get you dancing with out a weapon?" Sinon asked.

"Well there is one person who might know" Kirito implied.

"How?" Sinon asked.

"Argo." Kirito said reluctantly.

"Great." Sinon said sarcastically.

"I guess we have no other choice." Kirito said pulling the message window.

Two hours latter Argo the rat showed up she seemed pre occupied with something because a trade window was up. She closed it shortly after entering Kirito and Sinon's house.

"So why am I here Kii-bou." Argo asked hand extended for the usual amount of col she charged the two.

"We need to know if there is anything that could help Kirito dance better and we need it now." Sinon responded handing her the amount of col.

"Well I've never heard of a item nor skill that could do it but have you tried teaching him yourself Sinooon." Argo asked.

"Yes but he can only dance with a sword in hand." Sinon answered.

"Well I can't help you there, dancing isn't a main focus in SAO" Argo said as she walked to the door.

"Wait your not going to help" Kirito shouted.

"Nothing I can do Kii-bou see ya." Argo said leaving the house.

"Well that happened" Sinon said jokingly.

"Wait I have a idea" Kirito shouted and ran out of the house.

"Wait what where are you going" Sinon shouted but Kirito was gone.

_**3 Hours latter...**_

Kirito walks in after running out for no reason with a look of warn out on his face. Sinon however had a look that said you better have a good reason for running off.

"I know your mad but I had a idea and needed to see if it worked out and it did" Kirito quickly said to defend himself.

"What idea and why did it take so long?" Sinon asked still looking furious.

"Lets just say dancing shouldn't be a problem."Kirito said siting down in a chair.

"That's good but what did you do for three hours?" Sinon asked.

"Its probably best if I don't explain plus I'm beat, can we continue this tomorrow." Kirito asked heading to his room.

Before she could interject Kirito was already in his room and she knew there was nothing she could do at that point, but she had to know. She hated the thought of Kirito keeping secret's from her, after all they were best friends in real life and in SAO. She also thought of the secret she keep from him and thought about how big a hypocrite she was for thinking he had to tell her everything. She decided not to press the matter if he wanted to tell her he would and she went to bed.

Sinon was tossing and turning as she slept. She was deep in a nightmare, reliving the events from years ago reliving the hurt, the fear. She was standing there inside the post office from five years ago, she saw her 11 year old self sitting on the waiting bench next to the door as her mother stands in line. Then a man comes in pushes her mother away draws a gun and aims at the lady behind the counter. He was shouting and demanding money threating to shoot her mother if she didn't hurry with the money. He then grabbed Shino's mother and pointed the gun to her head but suddenly dropped her and the gun when he felt a sharp pain in his right hand.

He threw her off his hand and she landed next to the gun, she picked it up as if nothing and pointed it at the man. Shino stood there watching in horror, she shouted screamed but to no use all she could do is stair as she saw herself kill a man. She blame surrounded by darkness hearing her mother scream she fell to the floor, she just wanted it to end all of it to end.

She then woke up and screamed, she was in her bed inside SAO. Then her door flew open Kirito standing there sword in hand. After seeing that all was fine in terms of Shino safety he put away his weapon and walked over to the shivering girl.

"You ok Shino?" Kirito asked worried about his best friend.

"Yea I'm fine.. bad dream that's all." Shino answered.

"You sure." Kirito continued to ask.

"Yes Kazuto I'm fine, but how did you hear me scream my door was shut." Shino asked.

"I know you, and I know when something bad is going on with you." Kazuto responded.

"Well thanks for coming but you don't have to worry." Shino pressed.

"Shino if you want I can stay with you tonight." Kazuto suggested.

She looked stun but didn't refuse his offer simply nodding she and him got in the bed and began to fall asleep. Kazuto fell asleep before she did, she laid there once again looking at his innocent face. She felt once again that he was her protector and also how warm he was when he slept. Shino couldn't help but snuggle up to him, soon she fell asleep and had no nightmares for the rest of the night.

Shino awoke to find Kazuto gone she was disappointed by this but still got up and headed down stairs there she found Kirito training. He looked in his element effortlessly swinging his sword, charging and slashing, Sinon couldn't help but stop and watch him. She admired the strength he had not only in game but in real life as well. This made her look back at the first day he came to school this also made her blush.

It took some time before Kirito noticed his friend standing on the steps. He then put away his sword and turned to her saying. "Good morning".

_**Valentine's day**_

The room where the ball was being held was massive. Large banners with the Knights of the blood oath were hung on the walls, a beautiful crystal chandelier hanging in the center of the room. A amazing ice sculptor sitting on the table full of all kinds of foods. Sinon and Kirito showed up together because they were dates, Sinon was warring a long blue silk dress with silver imbedded beads on the shoulders. Kirito was warring a black suit and tie with a red outline along the sleeves and shoulders.

After walking for a bit the two saw Asuna the one who invited them standing next to a table of food talking to someone from a other guild. She saw the two and headed towards them, upon seeing Sinon she instantly complemented her outfit. Both Sinon and Kirito complemented her outfit Asuna who didn't notice Kirito complemented his outfit and the fact he even came.

"I'm so glad you guys came." Asuna said smiling.

"You did invite us."Kirito responded.

"And besides we needed to get out and do something fun." Sinon said grabbing a glass of wine.

Kirito grabed his own glass and began to drink when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around to see who it was Kirito's eyes widened.

"What the hell are you doing here!"Kirito shouted.

**Cliff hanger**

**Sorry for short chapter but I wanted you guys to have something before the week gets here.**

**Hope u liked **


	6. Velintines day dance part 2

_"What the hell are you doing here Kirito shouted."_

Kirito saw the one person who he didn't want to see at the ball, and that person was the one who had solved a little problem he had but didn't want getting out to anyone mostly Shino.

Klien was standing in front of him holding a glass of wine dressed in a nice suit and tie but more importantly what was he doing here.

" Klien what are you doing here, and who from the knights of the blood oath invited you? Kirito asked.

" I have a friend who owed me a favor and coming to this ball was repayment for that favor." Klien responded.

Asuna and Shino had moved away from Kirito right before Klien showed up and Kirito want to keep them apart for as long as Shino or Asuna found out what Klien had done for him he would never get to live it down more importantly Klien would use it for any thing he would want. Kirito decided to make sure Klien did not speek with the girls untill this was all over.

" What do you want Klien, you wouldn't of come here unless you wanted to take advantaged of our deal."

" I had planed on coming any way, I just thought it would be good to make sure you don't mess up with Sinon."

" Well you being here isn't helping with that. Kirito responded with anger and annoyance."

" I get why your not happy with me being here so ill avoid the girls. Klien said as he started to walk away."

Kirito was kind of surprised by Klien, the fact that he simply walked away but he couldn't stay and admire Klien's action, the girls were calling for him from across the walked over to the two beautifully dressed girls when Kirito noticed something he probably should have noticed a long time ago.

It may have been Klien's little stunt but Kirito just now realized how beautiful his two friends were. He wanted to say one was more beautiful in his head but he felt that would have been an injustice to them both. Asuna saw Kirito staring and pointed it out to Sinon.

" Kirito what are you staring at? Sinon asked."

" I I'm not staring, Kirito quickly said in his defense, I was simply admiring how good you to look tonight."

" So are you saying we don't look good any other time hmm." Asuna began to grin mischievously at Kirito.

" No that's what I mint I was just giving you guys a complaint nothing more nothing less."

" I think that's enough teasing for a while don't you agree Asuna." Shino said coming to her best friends aid.

" Aw no fun." Asuna pouted.

As the night went on the trio continued talking with each other and other party guest till it hit about midnight, that's when the real ball began." Attention ladies and gentlemen the dance is about to begin."

Shino was disappointed that she couldn't dance with Kirito so she began to walk outside until the dance was over but she felt a tug on her arm. She turned to she Kirito, and this she didn't understand why would a boy who can't dance want to stay for the dance and why did he want her to was about to ask him this but before she could get a word out Kirito was pulling her to the dance floor.

" What are you doing you can't dance remember."

Kirito didn't say a single word, he simply grabbed her hand and with his and place the other on her waist and began to dance with her to the center of the room. There the two danced perfectly in sink and attracted the eye of every one in the room. They were the only two dancing everyone else was in aw of the pair, they look perfect and the light shining from the chandelier above them only enhanced there flawless performance.

Shino couldn't say a word she was stunned more than anyone else. She couldn't believe that this guy who could not dance 24 hours ago was not only dancing but doing it effortlessly and beautifully. She felt a tear began to form when suddenly he twirled her around then lifted her up off the ground. When he put her down they stood there a moment and looked at each other in the silent filled room till a mass of clapping a praise came from the crowd. With that the two took their bows and rejoined their friend who was dumbfounded.

" W What was that, when did you learn to dance so amazingly?" Asuna asked still a little stunned.

" A friend." Kirito replied.

" Who I need to know who!" Asuna demanded.

" Maybe its best that Kirito's friend remain a mystery." Shino said.

" But Sinon don't you want to know."

" I could care less who his friend is all I care about is that he can dance."

" But.. fine what ever."

Walking down the stairs was a tall red haired man with a glass of wine in hand. "Good job in there."

The rest of the night went off without any problem both Kirito and Sinon were being hounded about there performance from other guest but in all it was a good night for every one. As the night came to a close Asuna had to leave early do to guild stuff and Kirito and Sinon began to return home when a younger player came up to them.

" Hi I know this sudden but do you mind if I get a picture of you to, you see I was at the ball and I saw your performance and."

" I don't see why not" the two said simultaneously.

With a click of his camera the young player took of. Kirito and Shino thought nothing of it and went home. Kirito quickly threw of his shoes and flopped on the couch." Man I'm beat tonight was more than I thought it would be, but I had fun what about you?" Shino was siting on the chair thinking abour his question. " It was the best night I've had since we've been trapped here." Kirito was kind of surprised to hear her say that, that out of all the fun they had in this virtual world one night at a ball was her best thing that's happened to her." You sure that the ball was the best thing to happen to you since day one?" Shino smiled and said, " I got to dance with you so it was my favorite thing that's happened here." Kirito blushed a little when he heard her say that. Kirito smiled as well and said, " Yea it was probably my favorite thing that's happened in a long time."

The two sat there for a while before deciding to call it a night and go to sleep. Shino had expected to have nightmares but tonight was different all she had was sweet dreams about Kirito. Shino woke to the sounds of training as she had so many times before. She got up and headed down stairs to find Kirito training but this time with Asuna. Upon seeing Shino watching them Asuna and Kirito stopped.

"Asuna came to show us something but I told her you were a sleep so we dueled to pass some time. "

" What did you want to show us?"

" I just thought you to should see the weekly up date paper."

The two began to look over the paper when they saw it. The picture the younger player had took of them was on the front page and all the players in SAO knew about last night and of course they were already spreading rumors according to the article witch was dedicated to Kirito and Sinon the so called love birds of SAO.

Shino and Kirito both blushed before shaking it off and demanded to know who wrote this article. Asuna said she didn't know but she knew that the person who requested it was a younger player with whiskers. The two looked at each other and then said " That damn rat".

* * *

**Look don't be mad I know its been a while ( more like forever and a day you dumb ass) but I can explain**

**I've had a bad case of writers block and my dads been in and out of the ER for months so im sorry for the lack of updating**

**I would like to thank all of you who have supported this fanfic and waited for updates and I promise I will never go this long without updating**

**last thing I ask that you don't mined that the chapter is short this a continuation from last chapter so keep that in mined and pls sont give a hateful review **

**I ask for constructive criticism and with that ill see you next chapter **


End file.
